


Cuddles

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, can be platonic, it doesnt go how they want it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler try to cuddle but it doesn't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend what to call it and they said and i quote "Potatos plugged into a box" so i told them i would put it in the notes
> 
> I have not proof read this

“Dude, cuddle me,” I shuffled back into him; pressing my body against his. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulling me into him. I closed my eyes slowly dozing off until I was pushed.  
“Dude, you keep getting your hair in my mouth, and its gross,” he pulled me back into him but this time patting my hair down.  
“Oh, sorry,” I shifted slightly hoping it would help. We slowly settled back down into a comfortable silence. He smiled into me as I lightly traced the black rings on his arm.  
“Josh, you’re taking up the whole bed. Move.”  
“Sorry, dude, it’s not my fault.”  
“Uh, yeah it is. Now move,” he pushed me forwards, moving me to the other side. I rolled onto my back, letting him put his arm under me.

I hummed contently and lent into him, savouring the warmth as his breaths became even. I let myself relax fully now. I slowly started to fall asleep until I was brought back to reality by a loud rumble.  
“Was that your stomach?” he giggled now fully awake.  
“Tyler, please, please, please, please, tell me that was your stomach.”  
“It was my stomach, I promise.”  
“Mm, I’m trusting you, Joseph,” I moved back onto my side, wriggling around trying to get comfortable.  
“Josh, please stop moving.”  
“Just a sec, okay?” I turned slightly more so I was almost lying on him.  
“Josh, stop moving your butt,” I stopped staying very still before bursting into laughter.  
“Okay, I’m trying.”  
“Josh, your making things worse,” he trapped my legs with his so I couldn’t move.  
“Okay, I’m still now,” I made a point of being as still as possible. We lay like this for a few minutes before, Tyler, ruined it.  
“Hey, Josh, I have to pee,” he pushed me off him slightly.  
“Okay dude.”  
“Okay, I will rephrase that. Joshua William Dun, get off me right now or I will pee on you and everything you hold sacred,” he paused for a moment “You will also have to wash my pants and the bedding.”  
“Really? Come on,” I sat up, untangling myself from him.  
“I’ll be back in a minute, and don’t burn down my room while I’m gone,” he stood up, stumbling into his desk and knocking everything over before leaving like nothing happened.

I was awoken by, Tyler, carefully wrapping his arms around me.  
“What’s the time?”  
“Four something, Why?”  
“I’m hungry,” I moved so I was now facing him.  
“I’m not moving,” he pulled me closer; tightening his arms around me.  
“Fine, but you owe me some taco bell.”  
“Fine,” there was a few seconds of silence before he patted my hair down again. “Why does it keep getting in my mouth?”  
“Well if you stop opening it then it wouldn’t be a problem, would it?” He shifted me ignoring my comment.  
“I think the universe is trying to tell us something.”  
“That we shouldn’t cuddle?”  
“Nah, its telling us we need more practice,” I could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Yeah, I think so too. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be appreciated along with any constructive criticism.
> 
> Well done for making it to the end


End file.
